Mae to Ima
by Zavtra
Summary: The well was sealed along with her hope to see Inuyasha ever again. Kagome lived her life searching for any trace of him or his reincarnation only to find him where she least expected. In her own home, with her roommate. Now, nothing's the same.
1. Chapter One

**Mae To Ima**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and company or the storyline. 

AN: The idea for this story came from a dream I had. Please read and review. It is now 1:30am. Happy belated 4th of July everyone!

Chapter One

Kagome sat on the fuzzy ground against the white wall in her home. Her knees were drawn to her chest and she stared dully over them, at the white-carpeted floor. The house was dark and quiet. The lights had been off ever since she'd gotten home and she hadn't bothered turned them on. She just undressed herself in somewhat mechanical movements and took up the position she's currently occupying. The dullness of her dark blue eyes gave away her feelings of bleakness. She sighed softly, ignoring her surroundings as she went over the problem in her head for what had to be the thousandth time.

InuYasha.

It wasn't as simple as it had been all those years ago, the meaningless little arguments they had so often… and the more serious ones about Kikyo. This time it was more complicated than any of those slightly compromising situations; back when she used to jump through the well to see him, just pass through time whenever she wished. How she wished she could do just that again. Travel back in time to where this all began. Find out about his apparent rebirth. She'd jump at any chance presented to do so.

She knew they had all been reincarnated. The other day, she saw Sango and Miroku crossing a street talking about how many kids they were going to have. There was no doubt in her mind that it was them. Her soul had become so accustomed to the presence of theirs; She felt the connection more than she realized just how shockingly identical the two individuals looked to her friends from the past.

It was from that very day when she'd seen her friends that she was determined to search them out and hope they remembered their past lives. She wished to find them again as well as the one person who meant everything to her. The person she would have easily died for without a second thought. The person who tortured her so much but made her happy with just his presence.

Kagome had found her old friends and amazingly enough they went by the same names: Sango and Miroku; she sadly understood they couldn't remember their pasts except for random flashbacks and even then it was only Miroku who received them. Then she searched for InuYasha, but to no avail. She searched every source available to her for mention of his name, his ancestry, his characteristics, anything relating to the hanyou she loved but found nothing that would aid in seeing him again.

It began to worry her. Maybe he wasn't going to be reincarnated the same. What if his soul was at permanent rest? Were demons different when it came to reincarnations? She had too many unanswered questions and she didn't know what to do; She felt hopeless. Nothing could help the aching in her heart except the man she loved. So, in a desperate attempt, she kept searching looking for other friends of theirs.

She found Shippo, though he was no longer the young looking child he once was and he wasn't a reincarnation. He was the same kitsune as five centuries and half a decade ago, memories intact and all. She was extremely happy to see him and they still stayed in touch as she did with Sango and Miroku. She tried to find Kouga and succeeded. He was married to Ayame and they had four children. They also were not reincarnations though they didn't look a day older than when Kouga himself courted her. She even found Sesshomaru who seemed slightly more tolerant of average humans. He was a solemn person; she had realized it must have been after his only wife, Rin's, death that this continuous sadness took hold of him. He had no children and was a corporate big shot that no longer desired anything. He also looked the same; after a private meeting with him, she realized his attitude and presence were more or less the same: indifferent and demanding attention at the same time. When she asked him if he knew of anything concerning his brother; he stated a simple negative answer and continued saying he hadn't bothered to search for him any more ten years after the final battle, when Naraku disappeared. Then as an after thought and after taking in her expression he voiced allowed his renewed desire to search for his sibling. She had thanked him and left his office.

After that day, she went back to searching. From what she gathered, InuYasha should still be alive unless he was killed. He _was_ half demon. Still, she found nothing on him. She was left with only her memories of him.

It was before the last battle, when InuYasha had asked her to go with him into the forest. Briefly, she wondered why he asked her to do such a thing but eventually gave up pondering; this was InuYasha, the most unpredictable person when it came to his actions. Finally, in a random clearing, they stopped. There, under the evening sky, he told her he didn't love Kikyo. _What a way to start a conversation._ She smiled sadly at the memory.

_"Okay, so, what does that mean?"_

_"Just what I said! I don't love Kikyo, are you retarded or something?"_

_She bit her lip in annoyance, "InuYasha! Just because you're trying to explain your feelings, it does not give you the right to be rude!"_

_"Am I that obvious?" he asked with a slight pout as his ears drooped slightly._

_Giggling and without thinking she said the first thing that came to her mind, "You're so cute."_

_They both stood still for a moment. Neither one knew how to react to the statement. InuYasha's expression was something akin to shock and admiration with a hint of embarrassment. He wished he could be so open with his thoughts. Then he moved forward, slowly, until he was inches away from her._

_"And you're so beautiful," he said softly, his golden eyes flickering across her face from his position above her. _

_Suddenly Kagome felt intimidated, he was tall… and brave, and strong… and so sweet sometimes. But this was a completely new level. This was the most romantic thing he ever said to her. Suddenly, her breath left her as his hand reached up and a single finger delicately caressed her cheek. _

_"What could have I ever done to deserve someone as perfect as you?"_

_A flush crossed the girl's cheeks and he leaned down, painfully slow, touching his lips to hers._

_Her mind went into shock and she didn't move. Sensing what he thought was discomfort or fear, he pulled back quickly with a nervous look in his eyes. _

_"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that; I understand if you hate me now and you can go ahead and sit me until tomorrow, just please don't cry," he didn't want her to think of him as disgusting. _

_He caught the scent of salt and stiffly turned to see her with tears streaming down her face. He was alarmed by her reaction but didn't have a chance to think as she quite literally pounced on him, sending them both to the floor. He stared up questioningly at the girl straddling him. Did she feel the need to hit him? But before he opened his mouth fully, hers was sealed to his. Time stood still and he closed his eyes as she kissed him so passionately he thought he might pass out for no apparent reason. Eventually she removed her lips from his with the need to breathe._

_"I love you too, InuYasha," she said breathlessly and smiled down at him. He never really said it but she knew that's the point he was trying to get across. He never really was good with words._

_His eyes were still closed and his lips were moving as if to make a sound but he could not find his voice, lying there on the forest floor with a pretty girl on top of him. _

_She giggled at his impression of a fish._

_"Ahem! Wha-what are you laughing at, woman?" he said rather squeakily, a blush on his face. _

_His exclamation only made her laugh harder. So, to silence her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down for another kiss. _

_An annoyed "ahem" was heard and the two looked up, lips still attached to each other's, to see Shippo tapping his foot impatiently._

_"We're about to go into battle with Naraku and this is what you're doing? Sucking face?" he said as if he were disgusted_

_Suddenly Sango and Miroku entered the clearing with Kirara. Sango immediately turned with a hand over her forehead and a blush. Miroku smirked. _

_"Last minute quickie, just in case? Good thinking InuYasha!" the man with dark hair winked._

_The two on the floor quickly separated. Kagome dusted herself off and smoothed out her skirt. InuYasha glared._

_"Ha ha, monk," he said icily._

--

That was the last time she was alone with InuYasha. The next day the battle took place and in the end… not everything was happy. The last she remembered, Sango was injured and lying on the floor, Shippo was next to her protecting her as well and Miroku was in front of them both using his kazaana and staff to battle off random demons, risking his life as Saimyosho repeatedly flew into the wind tunnel.

InuYasha was still fighting Naraku himself with the help of Kagura and Kouga. Sesshomaru stood off to the side with Rin and Jaken, not getting involved, but interested in the fight. Kanna was still on Naraku's side helping him with the aid of her mirror as well as Kikyo. InuYasha refused to allow anyone to harm Kikyo but in the end, Koga gave her the final hit and she dropped to the ground reaching for InuYasha. He immediately fled to her side and Kagome felt nauseous as he did so and it wasn't because of the hurt he'd caused in her heart. Her soul was reacting to the death of Kikyo's clay body and she felt like she was going to pass out. Koga was running towards her and the only person battling Naraku was Kagura until Sesshomaru entered the fight.

She couldn't understand what was happening but in a blinding violet blast of light, everyone was knocked to the ground including herself. Suddenly, she recognized Naraku hovering over her back in his normal form. At first, he gave her look of contempt and she tried to push him away. He raised one eyebrow, smirked and grabbed her wrist with one hand, the other going to her hip. She was getting dizzy. Next thing she knew, Naraku licked her neck and dug his nails into her side, piercing the scar where the Shikon no tama came out. She recognized InuYasha screaming her name and she leaned her head back with a moan of pain. A white light shone and Naraku disappeared. Her heavily lidded eyes looked up to see golden. In her hand, she felt the jewel, its power radiating to her very core. She smiled and lifted her weak hand and the orb to the hanyou. His hand covered hers and she fell back, her eyes closing allowing her to slip into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was InuYasha's cry of "no."

When she woke up, she was at home. She asked her family what happened, where was InuYasha and how she got there. They had no real answers for her besides the fact that when they returned home, she was in her bed, with a bleeding scar on her side as a result of the last attack Naraku had made.

That moment, she ran to the well to search for InuYasha and make sure he and the others were alright, but the well wouldn't take her. It had been sealed by some power. She didn't know what to think. Did InuYasha seal it? Did Naraku reappear and find a way to close it? What happened? She didn't know.

For the next year, she wondered all the possible what ifs. Maybe InuYasha wished Kikyo back to life now that he had the Shikon and forgot all about her. Maybe he turned full demon. None of the ponderings helped her understand why she was back in her era with no link to the past.

After a long period of mourning for her lost love and her friends, she decided to take care of what she needed to do in this life. She would never forget her friends or InuYasha but she decided she needed to make a life for herself here, now that there was no alternative. She decided to move on although she was sure her heart would never heal. She would never love again. Nothing could compare to the way she felt about InuYasha, even if half the time she loved him it was unrequited. All those years of waiting until InuYasha finally told her he loved her and then they were separated. Life was just too cruel.

Sighing once more, Kagome lifted her head, leaning it back against the wall as she stared at the ceiling through the darkness. She wished he would come back to her. So badly, she wanted him to hold her the way he had that last night they spoke. Nevertheless, he wouldn't, not ever again. And, there was nothing she could do about it.

She found him, in the least expected of ways but she did find him. So close, he was and yet he would never be hers. Fate was against her.

She blinked her eyes, as the lights were turned on. She turned her sad eyes to the hand that flipped the switch. It was his. InuYasha's hand, without the claws.

She heard a giggle and a sharp pain rammed her heart.

She was kissing him, and they were walking blindly into the room. Her best friend and roommate, Ayumi was his new girlfriend.

They fell on the couch and she lowered her eyes to the ground as the two continued to laugh and kiss.

He was the same. Same silver hair and golden eyes, only now he had no puppy ears and no lethal claws. He even had the rosary around his neck. She would bet her life it was the same necklace, though she never dared to try the command and was careful with her words around him.

She saw her friend lift her head from her place on top of the man she loved, her friend's latest boy toy.

"Kagome!" she said ditzily. She was drunk.

InuYasha looked back as well, his head going over the armrest on the sofa.

"Ka-chan?" he smirked at her upside down form. _He _was completely sober.

She flinched at the sound of his voice.

Why did he have to make it harder? She knew he didn't remember her. She figured out that much but she still didn't know why. He wasn't a reincarnation. He was the real thing, she felt it. Though she didn't know how he managed to make himself look more human. His entire demeanor had changed. He was no longer the person she knew. He was a pompous fool.

She stood up and felt his eyes follow her.

"I'm going to bed," she said softly, moving her eyes to a now dozing Ayumi and wide awake InuYasha.

"Can I come?" he asked after he stood up, leaving Ayumi on the couch, sleeping.

"You already know the answer to that," Kagome rolled her eyes. Why did he change? Where was the real InuYasha, the one she fell in love with?

"I'll take that as a yes," he said and made his way over to her.

She glared at him. He just smiled back, putting an arm around her waist to rest her hand on her hip. She shivered involuntarily.

He was still InuYasha. She still loved him, but she wasn't supposed to. Not any more! Her friend was happy with him. She might've actually settled down.

She was a wild one, Ayumi. So to think she was ready to stay with one person was a miracle. Even if it was _her _InuYasha, she would have to deal. He wasn't really the same.

Though she doubted the golden-eyed boy would want to stay with the same person, it would be good for Ayumi to be happy, even if only for a little while.

"InuYasha, leave me alone," she said quietly pushing his hand away. She was annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm tired and I can't deal with you right now," she continued.

He held her wrist, "Kagome, just one night and I'll leave you alone."

She glared at him. That was the single most disgusting thing she had ever heard come out of his mouth. She pulled her hand away roughly.

"I can't believe you!" she shrieked, tears escaping from her eyes.

"Come on, why must you make everything so complicated?" he asked. For some reason he was hurting inside; he didn't want her to cry.

"No, leave me alone! You dog!" she hissed.

His eyes turned sharp amber, but he let go of her wrist and she ran to her room. Why was that girl so frustrating? All he wanted was to have a little bit of fun. Why didn't she?

He sniffed the air. She smelled _so _delicious. He could never get enough of her scent.

Sighing, he picked up Ayumi and set her on her own bed in her room. That done he made his way to the bathroom, to take a shower. He closed the door behind once in the small room. Kagome's scent was everywhere he realized as he let his clothes drop to the floor and released his identity spell. Dog-ears appeared at the top of his head and claws were back on his fingers. She was in the shower recently he understood from the concentration of her scent. He glanced over to the side and saw her underclothing strewn on the floor as he twisted the shower knobs and water washed over him. "She forgets not only females live here," he chuckled.

--

Kagome sobbed in her room. Why was he so horrible?

She heard the shower go on in the bathroom across from the door to her room.

It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair anymore. Why couldn't he be the same easily flustered hanyou he had once been. Why did he change?

She didn't know what to do with herself, so she went to sleep, hoping, in the morning, everything would be different and InuYasha would be the same old InuYasha he was 500 years ago. No Ayumi attached.

--

AN: Please review! I need encouragement! I'm really excited about this story and I have plans for it but I need to know if people are reading. This is like the first story I feel I can go somewhere with! If not I'll just take the story down and keep it for my own writing purposes. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas for me to incorporate in the story please voice them and I'll see what I can do. If not just tell me your opinions on my writing. Or just say hi! I don't really care as long as you review!


	2. Chapter Two

****

****

**Mae to Ima**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inu-Yasha_.

AN: I'm really, _really_ sorry I took so long to update... but yay! Windsor is over smiles … and LaG is starting in less than a month frowns…

Regents are next Wednesday, too. Dammit!

THANK YOU FOR THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS!!! I was SO happy when I opened my mailbox and found millions of reviews to read… okay so maybe not millions but like 27!!!!! For the first chapter!!!! That's better than "Paying Up": my two shot comedy.

One thing readers should know is that with me, its hard to find inspiration to write… especially when you write about three essays a week for a whole summer. I wrote this chapter over THREE freakin' times and I'm _still_ not that happy with it!. I wanted to go somewhere with this but I just wasn't sure where! It was hard to develop the new InuYasha's personality without making it cliché. Sorry, I'll stop the self-pity now.

I'm still taking suggestions on this story!

To the person who was somewhat mad at me don't worry! This is definitely an Inu/Kago (I hate the abbreviation "kag" it sounds like "hag". Kago's prettier) story (even if in later chapters it looks questionable). But without Ayumi, there would be no story (worth reading anyway…)

L-ingOL, wanna know sumthin funny… you all know 'inu' means dog, but 'kago' means basket! The dog luvz the basket! Mou, kago wa inu ga suki desu! …, … ! …. ? …. … Guys? Anyone there? Don't leave! _I_ thought it was funny 's being stupid and it won't let me space things the way I want but whatever...

Just so everyone knows, I'm raising the rating just in case because I'm scared of this story being deleted… so, yeah.

Chapter Two

He sat in the moonlight streaming through the open window. It was a beautiful night he noted. The sky was a dark purple almost black and a few stars dotted the sky like diamonds. He felt the cool breeze rush through his long and still damp hair as he sat on the window's ledge.

He couldn't sleep.

He figured the hot shower might help lull him but it didn't. The flashes were coming back; parts of his past streamed in his mind and he lost control of his thoughts, again.

He knew the flashes were just that: his past. Almost every night it was the same thing… either in the form of dreams or just random voices and thoughts, sometimes it was as if he was standing _in _the past.

He blinked and was greeted by another flash. He fell into a sort of dream while he still wasn't quite asleep.

_A dark haired man sat next to him. He was adorned in dark clothes, that of a Buddhist priest or monk. The air around him seemed calm and he spoke quietly._

_"You know, she loves you; you have to be aware of that. Her eyes glimmer with the emotion and as much as she yells at you and uses the power of the prayer beads on you, she still loves you," he stated._

_InuYasha felt the vibration of his voice lead through his throat although he had no control over it. He was merely watching as his body moved and spoke of its own accord and it was as if there was another presence within him: himself but holding different thoughts and emotions. _

_"Miroku, it's just a crush. She'll grow out of it," it was his past that spoke._

_Then he realized, there was no other presence, just his memories. Completed and unblocked, they were there but out of his reach. It was like the feeling you get when you search for a word and realize you know it; it's at the tip of your tongue but you can't voice it. _

_"It isn't 'just a crush.' Why must you deny it? She's in love with you and she's scared of the emotion. I don't believe she's ever experienced this type of love, InuYasha. She needs you to guide her through this," this Miroku spoke._

_"I can't," he spoke and lowered his gaze to the ground, "I just can't. I-I won't forget Kikyo. She loves me and-- god, Miroku! She was going to be my wife! I was going to have kids with her, become human for her! Then Naraku comes along and ruins my life and my only chance at happiness since before my mother died! I will not just betray her after I've gotten a second chance… I love Kikyo."_

_Unbeknownst to the pair a person had just fled the scene. Even the present InuYasha didn't realize someone was there until they ran away. The two past figures were completely unaware of the person's seeming distress, as its distinctly female scent gave away. Her scent was so familiar though he hardly caught it in the light breeze and it blended easily with the many other fragrances of the forest. _

_He wanted to track down the girl but he couldn't. He wasn't in control of his body._

_"InuYasha, are you sure? I understand you loved her but she's gone. You don't really have her anymore, she's dead. The Kikyo you see now isn't real. She's made of soil, clay and a soul that is no longer truly hers. If you tried to carry on your life like she never died, you wouldn't be able to get her pregnant." Miroku said acutely._

_"Now's not the time for jokes Bouzu," he growled._

_"I'm serious; you wouldn't be able to have the family I know you want. Whether you want to believe it or not, she's dead. She can't bear children. The dead cannot give life," the dark-haired man spoke, still softly. _

_At this, the past InuYasha was silent and the present InuYasha could hear his thoughts. 'I never thought of that. It would be yet another sacrifice I'd have to make for Kikyo.' _

_"InuYasha, you don't consider the entire situation. I'll leave you to think about this conversation and just what it means to stay with Kikyo. You say she loves you… but I just don't see it and I don't think anyone besides you does." Miroku stood up and turned standing still for a moment before turning his head slightly, speaking over his shoulder, "She's still waiting though, the girl who travels back in time just to see you; Kikyo's opposite... she, I know, loves you." The man with black hair left the clearing._

_"I know; I love her too," InuYasha said to the silence of the forest. _

The world was a swarm of colors before he arrived back in his girlfriend's house.

"Who's Kikyo?" he asked no one in particular.

Miroku, that name sounded familiar. He'd definitely heard someone say it around the house. He decided he'd ask Ayumi if she knew a 'Miroku' in the morning. But who, the hell, was 'the girl who travels back in time'?

As he passed Kagome's room, he heard muffled sobs. Wincing slightly he remembered what had occurred earlier.

It wasn't that he thought her a slut; he could smell she wasn't, but he really needed to nail her. It drove him crazy everyday. If he hadn't met Ayumi, he would've definitely been all over Kagome. She was gorgeous; probably better looking than Ayu, though he never thought about it.

Ayumi was pretty, daring and wild, downright sexy. Kagome was pretty, sweet, calm, and just innocent. He enjoyed being with Ayu but Kagome? She was just begging to be tainted. __

Realizing Kagome's sobs had slowed; InuYasha leaned closer to her door. She was sleeping he gathered. He entered quietly.

She was half under the white silk sheets on her bed, curled into a ball and whimpering in the dark room. Upon closer inspection, InuYasha understood that she was having a nightmare. Her hair and body was damp with sweat and she was crying softly in her sleep.

"No! Not again! You're not him! Stop it, no, Naraku!" she yelled and writhed in the twisted sheets.

InuYasha was by her side in a flash, gently shaking her awake. Her eyes sprung open and she backed away from the silver-haired man in front of her.

"Kagome?"

"N-no, go away Naraku!" she stuttered.

"It's me, InuYasha, see?" he reached a hand out to her with a slight sincere smile.

"No, you're Naraku!" she argued, the terror etched on her face was fading.

"No, I'm not," he continued before sighing at the hopelessness of the situation.

"Show me the rosary," she demanded.

"What?"

"The rosary!"

Obeying, he reached into his black t-shirt and pulled out the beaded necklace.

"InuYasha!" she shouted and shot out toward him, embracing him.

He was shocked and confused to say the least. She never came into physical contact with him if it wasn't necessary much less hug him. '_Not that I'm complaining' _he thought delightedly as she pressed her body tightly to his. She was soft, small and deliciously curvy.

Kagome finally become conscious of what she was doing and immediately began to step back but InuYasha's arms came around her waist and she found herself trapped.

InuYasha pulled her closer and rubbed her back with one hand. "What happened? You were crying in your sleep," he stated, resting his head on top of hers.

"Um, I'm okay now; just a little nightmare, that's all," she explained shyly. Kami, it felt good to be in his arms again.

"Who's Naraku?"

She looked up into his face with a startled expression. Their faces were inches away but she was more surprised by his question than their situation.

"Why?"

"You were dreaming about him. Is he an ex?" he asked suspiciously. It didn't sound like she really liked the guy too much. She almost feared him, from the scent of things.

"No, he's just—it's a long story and I don't think you'd understand it," she smiled nervously, pushing his arms away.

"Try me," he smirked and tightened his hold. '_She's hiding something'_, he thought.

"Look, I don't want to talk about him, just let me go, please?" she asked quietly.

"Are you scared of him?"

"I-I don't know… he-he took away someone very dear to me, at least I think. He hurt a lot of people."

She was being gloomy and depressing again. At least now, he knew the reason she was so sad. He let his arms loosen and she slipped out of his arms.

"This Naraku, have you seen him lately? You know around your job or maybe school?" he asked cautiously.

"No, he… disappeared, a long time ago, why?" Kagome questioned.

"No reason, I was just wondering; there must have been some stimulus for this dream," he shrugged and sat down on her bed.

"I know. I haven't dreamed of him in months! It was unexpected." She sat on a chair and lifted her knees up putting a throw blanket over them.

"Well then, want to go back to sleep?" he asked innocently.

she lifted an eyebrow. "If you mean with you then no,"

"Actually, I hadn't even thought of that… but if you insist--"

"Believe me, I'm not insisting," she stated.

"Fine be that way, your loss," he smirked.

"Whatever, why are you always like that?" Kagome asked.

"Like what?" he countered.

"Like a sex-deprived freak!" she clarified.

"Well, I'm definitely not sex _deprived_ but I _am_ a freak, in bed at least," he smirked yet again.

"Ha ha, but really why do you make me feel like you're always trying to get under my skirt?"

"'Cause I am?" he offered.

She never thought she'd live to see the day InuYasha said something dirty. It was odd but incredibly sexy.

"InuYasha! What about Ayu? If you're cheating on my friend, I'll have to hurt you," said Kagome.

"Ooh, is that a promise or a threat?" he lifted a brow; the devilish grin never leaving his face.

"I can't believe you! Now I know why she likes you, you're crazy!" she giggled.

"Is my charm working on you too?"

"Puh-leez boy," she rolled her eyes.

"Please what?" he asked in a suggestive voice.

"You are insufferable!" she threw her hands up with a huff.

"Thank you, I do try."

Kagome laughed. He was just too amusing. It was like the InuYasha she knew, gone mad.

He watched her laugh, her voice like magic. This was the first time he could remember that he'd ever seen her with a smile in his presence. The sound of her laughter was making him oddly happy and proud of being able to make her feel good.

"You know this is, technically, the first time we've had a somewhat civil conversation without Ayu," InuYasha pointed out as her giggles died out.

Smiling she nodded, "I know."

"Remember when we met?" he asked and saw her eyes daze out then come back to focus.

"Yeah," she was remembering the real first time she met him: her fifteenth birthday. A flash of him in an enchanted sleep came back to her.

He wondered about her immediate reaction but let it go. "Ayumi introduced me after you walked in on us…"

"I know…" she said after a visible wince. It still hurt to think about.

_She had just come home from school and headed to Ayu's room to tell her it was 4:30pm. Everyday, Kagome did the same thing. She had to wake Ayu to go to work. Ayumi complained about hating the sound of alarm clocks and bribed the raven-haired girl by saying she'd much rather wake up to such a pretty voice. Of course, Kagome would've woken her up without the compliment, as she was the kind person she still is. _

_When Kagome opened the door, in her immediate vision was InuYasha's bare back and damp silvery hair, Ayumi beneath him under the sheets. For a moment she froze. It was InuYasha, her InuYasha! The one she'd searched for all her life since she got back in her world._

_Then her world came crashing down: he was with her best friend in bed, undoubtedly inside of her at the moment._

_"Kagome-chan!" Ayu squeaked._

_InuYasha turned, his eyes widening and for the moment, Kagome thought he remembered her. He was definitely the same hanyou with the same unmistakable golden eyes._

"You looked like you had stepped into a horror flick," InuYasha chuckled.

"For a moment I thought I did," she said quietly.

"Ka-chan? You okay?" he asked slightly concerned.

"Um, yeah but I'm getting kind of tired… you mind if I go to sleep?"

"On top of me? Sure," he teased.

"I'm serious, InuYasha, I don't feel so well," she stated with a sad smile.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," he said with his hand on the door.

"Goodnight," she spoke softly sitting down on her bed, as her long white night gown dragged on the carpet.

"Goodnight," he said opening the door before turning once again, "oh and Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What?" she was stunned. Did he know? Did he remember?

"You remember, earlier. I'm sorry, what I asked of you… that was wrong of me. You know what I'm sorry for every other thing I've done, too." He smiled sleepily.

He was tired. That was why he was apologizing. In the morning, he probably won't remember half of what he said much less that he asked for forgiveness.

"It's okay InuYasha, it's okay," she smiled sadly, once again.

When he closed the door, she let the tears drop softly from her eyes and laid down. '_Well, let's try this sleep thing again… maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and maybe things will be different,' _she thought again, calming herself down.

InuYasha walked down the little hall, to the room he shared with Ayumi. Currently the girl was all out snoring, one leg off the bed and the blanket splayed messily over her. Further inspection revealed she was drooling… on his pillow.

"Oh man Ayu! That's it, I'm going home to sleep tomorrow… might as well; I pay the rent for _some_ reason!" he complained to the sleeping girl before laying down himself thinking about Kagome and her strange behavior. He soon fell asleep with_out_ a pillow.

AN: After playing like 20 games of DDR I was able to finish this chapter while listening to Ayumi Hamasaki's "Moments" [I don't own the song either]. And no the famous Ayu is not the Ayu I'm using in my story! My friends would kill me… Ayu worshippers… she's ok with me, but not all that.

Review again please! Tell me what you think. Bad? Good? OK? Or again just say hi! I'll be really happy you took the time to write it! I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for the feedback I wouldn't be able to write. I read every single review I get and save them all in my AOL mail cabinet. Sometimes I re-read them to get in the mood for writing.

Ok, I luv u, buh-bye!

TTFN,

E.A.Z.P.


	3. Chapter Three

****

****

****

****

****

**Mae to Ima**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kappei Yamaguchi, Richard Cox or Rumiko Takahashi! I have absolutely nothing to do with owning any part of InuYasha! The show is just _not_ mine, at all.

AN: Konnichiwa! Just so you know, as soon as school starts I really have to concentrate on raising my grades all the way through _both_ semesters (as I usually get lazy the second half). Therefore, updates may be more rare but they shouldn't stop altogether. I'll try my best to update when I'm not studying since I'm sacrificing my social life for a while... no hanging out, at all, next year and a lot less AOL. I just need good SAT scores and a higher average. I'm a junior so... yeah.

I'm sorry to have made you wait so long everyone, including DrewsAngel. Like I said, it's hard for me to find inspiration but I hope you like this chapter. It feels weird to me.

Again, I LOVED THE REVIEWS!!!!! And to answer quite a few reviews, and the question that I know is on most of your minds, "Mae to Ima" is Japanese for "Before and Now." ("To" doesn't mean the English "to". It's pronounced as "toh.") The full and original title to this story was supposed to be: "Sore wa Mae to (demo) Ima wa... nan desu ka?" But that was too long so I shortened. The original title literally translates to: "That was before and (but) now is... what?"

Dude! How could you not know what DDR is?! It's "Dance Dance Revolution"! The best game (besides Kingdom Hearts) ever created. It's so fun! You have to follow arrows and the beat of a song and at the right timing step on this mat, as if you're dancing. You need to play it! Then you can show off in the arcades!!! Some people are so easily amused to watch you play on standard. I built a crowd playing a slow heavy song. However, I have a problem with the metal arcade mat-thing. I can't find the arrow and it's so awkward with all the little crater things for the arrows. My mat at home is cushiony: I paid $45 for it but you could get a regular one for $20. By the way, if you plan to buy the game, try DDR Max (PS2) or Konamix for the PS1... Max 2 is hard. I've just started playing it and I'm having some trouble because every song is offbeat. I solute anyone who can do "Kakumei" on heavy or even "Breakdown" (my favorite DDR song besides "Era.")

- Are you from Canada? I heard they don't have DDR up there...

-I told you I was changing the rating... this is a "just so I won't get deleted" thing. I got scared when other authors started talking about deleting their stories.

I hate the way this site ruins my chapters. They look retarded!

Sorry for the long AN, just trying to answer some reviews.

Oh and don't worry... InuYasha _will _pay. You'll see. Eventually. Probably in the next chapter.

Chapter Three

The night slipped into day as hours passed after InuYasha and Kagome's late night conversation. The sun replaced the moon's position as illuminator of the earth and the sky changed from a deep purple to a hazy orange blue as the day began.

InuYasha was the first in the house to awake despite his falling asleep last. As a hanyou, his body never really needed as much sleep as that of a human's. It didn't need that much but it did need some everyday, undeniably.

The silver-haired boy pushed the covers off him as he prepared to sit up. Ayumi was still knocked out and dead to the world by his side on the bed, drooling obliviously.

It was 9:05 a.m.; a half hour after Kagome should have left to work... yet she was definitely still in her room, as InuYasha smelled. By the pace of her heart, she was without doubt sleeping as well.

Sighing, the hanyou stood up and made his way to the raven-haired girl's room. He knocked twice on the door and receiving no answer, he allowed himself in.

She was in fact sleeping, though not the fitful sleep she had been enduring yesterday evening. Her face was in a peaceful expression and she breathed softly, her lips parted ever so slightly. Her nose twitched cutely as a stray strand of black hair brushed upon the tip. She slept on her stomach, her arms hugging the pillow beneath her.

Smiling slightly, InuYasha called out her name gently, "Kagome..."

She responded by changing her position, rolling over and onto her side facing him with a little whine.

Raising an eyebrow, InuYasha paced to the very edge of her bed where he kneeled and whispered her name again, "Ka-go-me."

The girl, still asleep, shifted once again. With a toss, she was lying on her back with her arms over her head.

Getting slightly annoyed now, InuYasha muttered her name with a poke to her tummy, "Oi, Kagome." He noticed how flat her stomach was, as she remained asleep.

"Ka-chan, wake up," he commanded as his eyes traveled further up her body. That shirt she was wearing was bunched quite nicely around her breasts, he decided as he continued to eye her.

"Mmm, no," she mumbled, still in dreamland.

He knew one thing that might get her up and, with a smirk, he used the knowledge.

"Ooohhhh Kagome," he moaned, and as expected, her eyelids shot open wide.

She looked at the boy who was currently leaning over her, his lips poised just above her ear. His pants were still on and she was safely under her blankets, his hands were in respectable places equaling not on her or himself for that matter and she thanked the gods for it while her surprise started to slip into anger.

"Knew that'd work," he chuckled as he watched her frown.

"What're you doing in my room, pervert?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Waking you up, genius," he stated.

"What time is it?" she asked with a yawn.

"Around 9:15," he answered casually, not at all startled as she pushed passed him and gathered her clothes to dress.

She had just begun to pull her shirt up when she realized he was still sitting on her bed, watching her openly.

"Out," she growled.

"Party pooper," he pouted but left the room, nonetheless.

After her best friend's boyfriend left her room, Kagome locked her door and continued the task of getting dressed as quickly as possible. After she finally slipped on her second black pump, she left her room in a rush. Grabbing her bag off the kitchen table, she entered the living room, heading towards the door.

Everyday, it was the same routine: wake up (usually by her alarm clock, which she neglected to set that particular night), go to work, go home (deal with Ayumi and InuYasha), and go to sleep.

Of course, everyday was a painful reminder of the past.

"What? No 'good bye'?" InuYasha said as he stood blocking the front door.

"Move, I'm late!" the girl with dark blue eyes spoke.

"I'll drive you," the silver-haired young man said and began opening the door.

"In case you hadn't realized, I have a license and a car," she stated, annoyed.

"I'm perfectly aware of that but I just thought maybe you'd want company this morning," he said perfectly levelheaded as they both exited the house and arrived at the driveway.

"No thank you," Kagome crossed her arms.

"But look," InuYasha stated pointing towards the two cars, "my car's blocking yours. I'd have to move it, which would make you more late."

"So let me borrow your car, then," she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah right," he snorted, "you think I'd let a crazy driver get behind the steering wheel of my baby? Not likely."

"Fine then. That's okay, I'm already late... a couple of minutes won't make much of a difference, just move your car" she said.

"But your car isn't in drivable condition," he stated, still quite calm.

"What do you mean? My car's perfectly fine!" she almost shouted in frustration while waving a hand at her black Lexus.

Without another word, InuYasha walked up to her car and took out a pocketknife, slashing her tire.

"No, its not."

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

"Why absolutely nothing."

"You-you-you--" she fumbled for an appropriate name to call this incredibly annoying and infuriating person standing non-chalantley in front of her with a lazy smile.

"Me-me-me," he mocked with a smirk.

"You goddamn sonuvabitch!" she shouted, smacking his arm.

"Oh my—did you just curse?!" he laughed.

She just turned around with a huff, facing his black Mercedes.

"Whatever, lets just go already!"

"I will forever remember that," he said, still chuckling while automatically unlocking his car.

Kagome, still thoroughly upset, entered his car and shut the door. InuYasha sat in the driver's seat right after her.

No matter how many years passed, she would never get used to seeing InuYasha in regular clothes driving a car.

The raven-haired girl sat back and looked out the window as InuYasha got on the expressway. She could still hear the golden-eyed boy chuckling here and there and she rolled her eyes. He was never going to let that little flare of her temper go.

"You know, I think you're sexier when you curse," he stated with a grin, his eyes flashing to her before going back to the road ahead of him.

"You would," she muttered, looking at him quickly before staring straight ahead.

"Yes and I do," he spoke, the grin never leaving his face.

"Like I care," she said blasé.

"I can just picture what you might be like in bed," he said, tightening his hands on the wheel.

"Oh, wow. I do _not_ want to know what goes through that twisted little mind of yours, thank-you-very-much," she said, getting angrier by the second at his random topic.

"I bet you'd like it rough," he said, licking his lips.

Sucking her teeth, she glared at him; "you never cease to amaze me in your bluntness and plain out bad manners. Again, please keep your thoughts to yourself."

"So you do, huh. Hmm, you're probably the type to scream, right?"

"I can't believe you."

"And you probably like dirty talk, too," he said with another smirk.

"We are not discussing this," she said, turning on the radio.

"Fine," he said turning the radio off again with one hand, "we're here anyway."

He drove up to the building she worked at. She was a personal assistant for Sesshomaru... but of course, InuYasha had no idea her boss was his half brother.

She got out of his car and walked to the entrance of the huge building she worked in.

"So, I'll pick you up at about 4:00?" he asked as she continued walking.

"No!"

"Then, how are you getting home?"

"I'll take a train," she said, turning to give him a dirty look, and discovering he was watching her skirt hike up.

"Our neighborhood has no close by trains or bus stops. You know that," he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll find a way home, don't worry about it," she said stiffly, still pinning him with an icy glare.

"Fine. I'll be waiting for your phone call," he grinned and drove away.

Kagome yelled in frustration and stomped a heel into the ground.

"Well, he certainly has changed," said a male voice from behind.

"Kouga, hey!" she smiled at him.

"You're late, you know..."

"It was his fault, I swear!" she defended herself.

"Hey, don't explain it to me, I'm not your boss. By the way, Sesshomaru has been meaning to speak to you all morning," he said, blinking once, "I'd run if I were you," he said pointing to the tall structure they worked in.

"Right, bye!" she said as made a dash for the elevator after getting inside the building.

She pushed the twentieth floor button and was slightly surprised as the elevator stopped at the fifteenth floor and in walked a tall dark-haired man with a small ponytail.

"Ah, Kagome-san?" said the man with a smile.

"Miroku-sama! What are you doing here?" she said confused.

"Well, a man named Kazuki called me at home and apparently he wants to see me..." he started awkwardly.

"Kazuki... Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Yes, that was his name."

"Oh, he's... my boss," she said.

"Really? What a coincidence!" he thought.

'_Not really,_' she thought.

"Um, anyway, I was wondering you would come over to see me and Sango," he said after a short span of silence.

"Oh, I'd love to anytime! I'm just so busy," Kagome said, blowing her bangs up with a puff of air.

"Well, whenever you get the time. You know where we live," he smiled.

It was extremely weird to be in a small room with Miroku and not be groped, but then again, it shows just how devoted he was to Sango.

'_I never thought I'd live to see the day when I wished InuYasha would act more like Miroku,_' she sighed.

"Ah-ha, twentieth floor! I guess we both get out here then," said Kagome.

"Yup," he replied allowing her to exit first. That was Miroku, perfectly sweet and polite (and now without the lechery). Sango was a lucky woman.

"Ms. Higurashi!" was the first thing the young woman heard after exiting the elevator.

"Hello Keiko," she sighed. Back to work.

"Mr. Kazuki has been waiting for you all morning! Where have you been?" she said.

"Never mind that, I'm going to his office now. Miroku, I'll see you in a little while," she waved to him before entering her boss's office.

The room was slightly dark, lit only by the portion of the window that didn't have the shades fully drawn.

"Higurashi," greeted a deep voice.

"Um, good morning Mr. Kazuki, sir," she said closing the door behind her.

The man raised a perfectly groomed black eyebrow, "So formal! Come now, Kagome. You've never called me anything but my first name... regardless of how it irritated me to no end."

Giggling slightly, she replied, "You're right, sorry Sesshomaru."

"No need to apologize. It's just the formality was so... unbecoming from you," he said with a slight tilt to his lips.

"Uh, exactly why did you want to see me?" she questioned curiously.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me on a little business meeting," he said.

"A business meeting?"

"A dinner, to be more specific. I'm meeting the CEO of Yasahiikunai Enterprises and his top lawyer and would like for you to accompany me," he explained.

"Well, I guess I could go. When is this?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night," he answered.

"Okay then, sure," Kagome smiled.

"Fine... so, how are things with Ayumi and InuYasha?" he asked. She had explained to him all she understood the day after she met InuYasha again.

"All right, I suppose. InuYasha's just as flirtatious as ever these days, though," she shrugged.

"He will never learn how to treat a woman," he sighed somewhat angrily.

"But, it's okay I guess. Ayumi's happy; that's all that matters, really," she smiled at him.

"You're too kind for your own good," he stated.

'_Just like Rin was_,' Sesshomaru thought.

"Well, I'd better get back to work... and Miroku's waiting for you outside," Kagome said as she made her way to the door.

"Tell him to come in and make sure you tell Keiko to make an appointment for me with Mr. Sutoraifu... and don't think I didn't realize you were late" he called after her.

Smiling, she nodded and left, telling Miroku to go in as she passed. She was headed to her own office right beside Sesshomaru's.

Upon entering the room, she saw stack of papers, some presumably contracts, on her desk. A sticky note was attached to the first sheet explaining she was to read over every paper on her desk.

"Damn it, Sessho! I'm not your secretary!" she yelled at the note.

She opened a drawer in her desk to get a hi-lighter and found another note reading, 'I know you aren't my secretary. If you were, I wouldn't trust you with this task. We both know Keiko has no brain.'

She smiled after giggling a little bit. The happiness she felt was short-lived however, as she looked at the pile of papers on her desk once more. It was going to be a long day.

AN: I decided to stop it there, but no worries: I somewhat already know some other stuff I'm going to include in the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I would _love_ to know what you're thinking right now! Talk to me, people! What did you like? What should I include? What do you want to read here? Any questions? Confused about something? Go ahead and tell me in the review.


	4. Chapter Four

****

****

**-**

**Mae to Ima**

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inu-Yasha_. Watashi no InuYasha dewa arimasen.

AN: Wasabi fanfic pplz? I am sad to say that with the shift of ratings, I have lost many a reviewer... but thank you, deeply, to those who have kept track of my story and have given me feedback.

To the (one time) reviewer who goes by "no screen name": I'm very sorry that I left you hanging for so long but as I said with the start of school, my updates will be quite slow. My daily schedule is always packed... I hadn't even checked my e-mail for weeks. I am, however, very flattered that even though you are indeed an avid fanfiction reader who has never reviewed before that you have taken the time to pull up that little box in order to request more of my humble, little creation.

Right now, I'm dealing with frustrating school personnel who refuse to believe that I've advanced a year's worth of required English Literature classes in two months. My physic's class won't go through (they also refuse to believe I have all the required science credits I need and that I _want_ to take an extra) and I have music juries that I really have to start practicing/memorizing for. I even gave up on trying to take the music electives I requested _last_ term (who needs more piano?) I also have no time for taking my Japanese classes at Japan society this year (this _hurts._) I guess I'll just take Japanese at LaG (they want us to call it "La!" now, keh) next year... though they'll probably just teach me stuff I already know... so maybe not.

-

-

-

-

Chapter Four

-

-

-

Looking out the window in her office, Kagome sighed.

It was already dark outside and she still had not completed her outline of important parts of the documents on her desk. There were just so many papers to read!

Placing her reading glasses on her desk, she rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly pulling her feet off her desk and tipping her chair back slightly as she stretched.

The room in which she worked was dark except for the work lamp she was using as a source of light to read with.

The door to the office was pushed open abruptly and Kagome fell back, chair and all.

"Uh... Kagome?" said the dark haired man at the door.

"Miroku! Uh, hi... didn't you leave, like, hours ago?" she asked as she righted herself and attempted to smooth her tossed hair.

"Yeah but I forgot to give you this..." he held out a letter.

"For me? I thought you were married!" she raised a brow with a giggle.

"I am. It's from Sango. She said she found it recently while she was cleaning out the attic and thought you might be interested in reading it," he laughed and tried to ignore the fact that her skirt was very high on her thighs.

"Hmm, thank you. Tell Sango I'll be coming to visit very soon," she smiled.

"I'll be sure to relay the message to her. See ya," he smiled and closed the cherry-wood door.

Still smiling, the raven-haired girl looked over the envelope in her hand. Yellowed with age, it was still sealed. Flipping it over, the young woman found her name written delicately.

Astonished that Sango had found a seemingly old letter that belonged to her and was still unread, Kagome reached for a letter opener that was at the right hand corner of her mahogany desktop.

She slid her hand over the large surface, her eyes still looking on wonderingly at the paper she held, and knocked the knife like tool off her desk. With a mumbled curse, the girl stood up, abandoning the letter, and walked over to where the object lay fallen, glaring. Bending over to pick it up, her skirt hiked up yet again right as the door opened for the second time that evening.

An eerie moment of silence passed.

"You won't get a raise for this, Kagome," a silky and serious voice commented.

With a shriek, Kagome stood up, her hands frantically pulling the hem of her skirt back into place.

"Sesshomaru!" she shouted.

"The one and only," he said dully.

It was always like that. Sometimes he would have his moments where he was slightly pleasant, but then he always returned to the way he was over five centuries ago when she knew him in the Warring States Era as The Great Taiyoukai, Lord Sesshomaru-sama...except less homicidal. Not even time itself could change this man.

"Don't you knock or something?" she asked still pink in the cheeks.

"I own this building. Remember?" he replied, raising an eyebrow; a habit she was starting to pick up from him.

"So!" she said, refusing to give in.

'_Fool,'_ the taiyoukai thought.

Ignoring the fuming girl in front of him, the tall male looked at her desk; walking around her, he approached the table like structure.

He picked up a packet of paper, looking at the notes she had written and what she hi-lighted. He spotted another pile of papers at the foot of her desk and took a different set of sheets that had no markings on it other than the neat type.

"You are not finished."

"State the obvious, why don't you?" she huffed and walked towards him.

"Someone's a bit grumpy," he stated still reading the notes on the other documents.

"That's because _you _were looking up my skirt!" she yelled.

"Correction, _you_ flashed _me_. Just be happy no one else is present on this floor, this would have proved quite a situation to explain," he smiled slightly, with a lazy feel.

"I'm sorry," Kagome lowered her gaze.

"It's okay. You are stressed and tired. I understand, after all, you do have to deal with my little brother on a daily basis," he nodded in uncharacteristic sympathy.

Blinking at him, the young woman frowned, "do I look that bad?"

"I don't mean to insult your current appearance but your hair could certainly use a brushing and well... you look like you're about to fall asleep as I speak. Your workday officially ended about six hours ago... I believe what I'm trying to say is 'go home'," he said.

"Oh. Okay. Um, Sesshomaru, do you know the number to a car service?"

"Come on, I'll drive you," the amber-eyed man spoke with a slightly annoyed huff.

Without another word, the two were on their way to the elevator.

-

-) (-

-

It was around 12:37am and Kagome was still not home.

So, naturally, he had determined that the car pulling in front of the house was that of Kagome's friend who offered to drive her home. For a moment InuYasha pondered over the information he received on her friend, over the phone, from Kagome. '_Keiko, hm. Wonder if she's cute,' _he thoughtas he pulled a curtain backto see what this girl who was with Kagome looked like.

He saw, what he was certain was, the back of Kagome's head and then her face as she laughed and opened the red BMW's door. When she stood up, he observed her companion. A man. A very familiar man with hair and eyes similar to his own. This... _person _was very handsome, he had to admit, and very demon from the youki he sensed.

InuYasha killed the growl rising in his throat as Kagome leaned back in the car to hug this man before shutting her door and blowing him a kiss. The guy's face remained the same except for a lifted brow that made the girl in front of him giggle slightly, like a foolish schoolgirl.

Finally, as Kagome walked towards the house and her _friend _drove off, InuYasha made his way to the door.

He opened it just as the blinking girl in front of him had put her key in the lock.

"Inu...Yasha?" she looked slightly confused.

"Have fun?" he asked looking down at her with eyes as cold as dry ice.

"Huh? What are you--"

"Keiko looks a lot more... masculine than I thought she would," he said still watching her with those breathlessly hard and dangerous eyes.

"InuYasha, I--"

"How long have you been seeing him?" he questioned with a sneer, pulling her in the house by her rather small wrist.

"He's just a--"

"...friend with privileges?" he asked in a near growl, her wrist still in his grasp.

"No! You don't understand. He and I were just--"

"Is he the reason you were out so late?" he asked as she struggled to pull her herself out of his bruising grip.

"Yes, but not because of what you're thinking," she glared at him.

"What am I thinking? That you slept with him like the little bitch you are-?" as soon as he made the statement Kagome's other hand reached out and slapped him full across the face.

"How dare you!" she shouted, her voice quivering with anger.

InuYasha's lips were in a thoughtful frown as he dragged the upset raven-haired girl to her room and threw her on the bed. The girl's eyes widened in realization as the man with fierce golden eyes moved on top of her and pushed her wrists onto the mattress.

"You'll sleep with anyone else but me?" he stated more than asked, annoyed with the female beneath him. He leaned down to kiss her but she had pushed her face to the side in order to evade his actions.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, kicking as best she could. A tear slid down her cheek and InuYasha took in her appearance for the first time since they entered her room.

Her face was flushed and her hair was had fallen out of the loose bun it was in. She was an utter mess but the thing that struck the silver-haired hanyou the most were found in her eyes. Within them, he established such fear. Somewhere in his past, he'd seen that emotion in the eyes of others... many a time, in fact, and always directed at him.

Observing the drop of salty water coming from her expressive eyes, InuYasha abruptly started laughing. Standing up, he let go of the girl he wanted to smack at the moment through torn emotions.

"This is just freaking rich!" he said quietly. Still laughing, he left her room and sat heavily on a sofa in the living room.

For a moment, InuYasha breathed in the air surrounding him and found her scent still unmarred. He'd wrongly accused her.

Kagome, still a rumpled mess, sobbed softly.

She cried for the sweet, annoying and stubborn InuYasha she used to know. She cried for all the moments she spent with him, all the times he smiled, blushed and sulked.

He was lost to her now. This new man was _not_ InuYasha. He just couldn't be.

From the other room, she heard his voice once again.

"Would you stop crying already, it's pathetic, really," he said dully, rather like the way his older brother used to be. His voice betrayed the thoughts going on in his head and the frustration he felt. Why did he always react so strongly towards her?

Kagome was thrown back into convincing herself that he was not the hanyou she had known for so long. Even the small act of not expressing his anger aloud was another reminder that this InuYasha was not the same one she'd known for so long.

-) (-

He was becoming very irritated with everything in this world.

On top of Kagome's attempt at quiet sobs and sniffling for the past hour, InuYasha had been hearing fresh clips from his past in his head along with what a voice, which he presumed was his conscience. He was gaining an intense headache and even seeing flashes of light.

'But of course, if you are in love with her...' a man's voice, a wise friend: so familiar. He was positive he'd heard the voice in another memory.

'Why did you betray me?' a woman he loved, he was sure.

'Filthy half-breed' his family, his only sibling, his brother.

'**You are weak**,' said his conscience over all the things flashing through his mind. In addition, his head pounded and his anger rose.

'You'll never be good enough for her, dog-turd,' a rival in love.

'Let me go; he must be stopped!' a woman, a close friend: someone he relied on.

'Why do you always make her mad!' a child, a boy, a friend.

'**Letting a woman defeat you!**' the voice spoke again and for some reason his heart weakened as though remembering something of it's own accord.

'InuYasha-sama,' an old spirit of wisdom, a friend of his father's.

'InuYasha' the strong voice of a man: his father; the only time he'd ever heard him speak.

'Inu-chan' a melodic voice: his mother.

'You cannot defeat me,' an enemy, the reason for... _some_thing.

'**That makes two losses to the same soul!**' the voice again. Again his anger rose to yet another level of rage.

"Just SHUT UP!" InuYasha roared at himself.

Kagome immediately stiffened, not sure if he was aiming his aggression at her. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself asleep despite her distress. She was tired and the wash of emotions was only making her sleepier. The last thing she saw was the door that InuYasha had left open in his quick and slightly disturbing departure from her room. In her opinion, he was acting rather psychotic.

'_I'm going home! I-I_ _just have to get away from here for a little while,_' he thought as he put his coat on without putting on a t-shirt.

With a glance into Ayumi's room, where the girl was sleeping, and then a longer observation of Kagome in her pretend sleep, he made his way to the door.

'_I'll come back tomorrow... this place always gives me intense memories,_' he continued to think.

What he didn't realize was that it wasn't the house that gave him frequent flashbacks, it was Kagome. The presence of her soul was causing his own to react and it was trying to make him remember things that his conscience wanted him to forget.

Back in her room, Kagome "woke" at the sound of the front door closing. Sitting up she discovered her door closed and blankets draped over her.

Eyes still cloudy with emotion, she whispered one thing as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"InuYasha..."

-

-) (-

-

**AN:** I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. It was so uncomfortable to write for some reason.

I really hope you all know what I'm gonna ask right now...

So, _PLEASE_ review? For me? Please? For InuYasha?

InuYasha: Oh no no no! Uh-uh. Don't bring me into this!

Zavtra: Shut up and grovel!

Inu: Why should I? They all think I'm a perv!

Zav: That's cuz you are! We all know what you're thinkin' about when you carry Kagome on your back; don't lie! It's always the... not-so-quiet ones.

Inu: K-keh... -shifts nervously-


	5. Chapter Five

  
  
**Mae to Ima**

Disclaimer:As much as it pains me to acknowledge it, InuYasha does not belong to me. That's ok though. I don't own DNAngel either or any of the car companies I mention.

AN: I'm really disappointed right now. "DDR Extreme" wasn't really as good as I thought it would be. I got way better though (thank you "Max 2")! I LOVE _Hysteria 2001_! I can finally do _Era_, _Tsugaru _and _Breadown _on heavy! Yay times two!!

By the way... GO READ "G A M E"!!! It's a prequel to this fic. It'll help you understand how Kagome felt before she found InuYasha.

Chapter Five

The night was bright and boisterous in the city. People lounged outside of clubs and bars everywhere. To the left were sly guys checking out any female creature with nice assets and discussing desires, to the right were club chicks laughing and flipping their hair, and all around the hours of darkness exuded life.

The sky was a velvety midnight blue and the buildings around him were variations of shadow.

InuYasha smiled to himself as he drove slowly down the street in his special edition black Mercedes convertible, top down. Enjoying the attention of the few females, and even males his vision was suddenly trapped on one... '_very fine female specimen. I'd like to see what's under that dress.'_

He drove even slower to match the pace of this particularly good-looking woman in a very short purple dress with matching shoes.

"Hey cutie, looking for a ride?" he asked, his voice dripping with suggestion.

The female smiled lazily at him, "Maybe."

She was a playgirl, that was for sure. A girl who would be equivalent to the way Ayumi was... before him. _'Once you get a taste you'll never want to go back.' _He chuckled egotistically.

This one was the kind of girl who was wild and only out for a night of fun with any guy suitable to her physical tastes... he had to be cute, hot, or just downright sexy.

Luckily, for InuYasha, he was all three.

"What kind of answer is that?" he smirked at her, his eyes glinting through his useless sunglasses in the dark of night.

"What kind of ride are you talking 'bout?" she questioned back, raising a well manicured thin brow... obviously died to match the dark red of her artificially colored hair. _'Hmm, high-maintenance.'_

Now, for the killer.

Taking off his shades he smiled darkly at her as he answered her question with a wink. "Get in and I'll be more... specific."

Without hesitation, the young woman got into InuYasha's car and he sped off.

"So, your place or mine?" was her inquiry.

The golden-eyed hanyou smirked. _'Works every time.'_

Kagome woke to the sound of the shower running. Rubbing her eyes, she lifted herself off of her bed and turned her alarm clock so that its face was set in her direction. She squinted for a second before realizing it said 9:30. For a moment, her mind went into a panic but she settled down again once she remembered her conversation with Sesshomaru yesterday, before the incident with InuYasha. Shivering slightly she pushed the hanyou's face out of her mind and focused on what her boss's words were.

"_You shouldn't work yourself this hard. It's not healthy."_

"_This from the man who is rumored to never sleep," Kagome laughed lightly._

"_It is acceptable for me. I am a youkai," he said in quiet arrogance._

"_Forgive me for questioning your might my lord," she mock bowed as they exited the elevator._

"_Forgiveness granted," he stated with trademark indifference._

_For a moment, Kagome just glared. She stopped however as she realized just who she was talking to._

"_Besides," he gave her a sideways glance and held the door to the parking lot open, "this is my company. I work hard for my own gain."_

_Nodding Kagome smiled, "I suppose that's true."_

_Stopping their walk as they reached the BMW, Sesshomaru looked her in the eye, "it is and I don't want you staying this late again. Understood?"_

"_But Sesshoma--"_

"_Is it clear, Kagome?" he said in a no-nonsense voice, effectively halting her protests._

"_Yes," she answered meekly._

"_Good," he commented and unlocked the car, allowing the both of them to get in._

_The drive to her home was silent, as was customary around Sesshomaru. He was never one for idle conversation._

_As soon as they arrived at the destination, Sesshomaru glared at the house._

_Kagome smiled awkwardly and was about to stand up to get out of the car when his voice, in calm wonder, stopped her._

"_It's amazing how I still hate him, after all these years. He just disgusts me."_

"_Well, I, for one, never expected you to like him. I think it's quite a feat that you've actually grown to tolerate him," the raven-haired girl spoke with amusement._

"_Only because I hadn't seen him in over five centuries until last year."_

_His only response after that statement was giggles from his female employee._

"_I want you to take the day off, tomorrow," he spoke._

"_What? Why?" she asked, confused._

"_I do not have to explain myself to you. You are to stay home tomorrow. That is all. Good evening Higurashi," he said, eyes shining authority._

_After a sigh, she spoke, "I guess it can't be helped." _

_Without another thought, she embraced him and was met with his stiff form, before he slowly let his arms surround her. His eyebrows, however, remained raised even after the short embrace. _

_After getting fully out of the car this time, Kagome shut the door and leaned into the window still laughing at his shocked expression. Blowing him a kiss, she called out in humor, "'night, slave driver!"_

"_Indeed," was the last thing he said, with a single raised brow, before he drove away._

Sighing happily, Kagome leaned back onto her elbows on the bed. Silently, she thanked Sesshomaru around a hundred times for letting her have the day off.

Yawning lazily, she was just about to lower herself to lay down completely when she heard Ayumi's voice call out for her. It seemed her friend realized she was staying home today.

Sighing again, this time for her lost happiness, she stood up and was about to walk out when she realized she was still wearing her skirt suit from yesterday. After quickly changing into a T-shirt and socks (as InuYasha was not there today), Kagome left her room and headed towards Ayumi's room.

Upon opening the door, she discovered Ayumi blindly pulling a shirt out of her dresser, while brushing her hair.

"Hey, Kagome, sweetie, can you do me a favor?" she said, slipping the shirt on.

"Depends on what the favor is," she answered looking around the room randomly.

"Please Ka-chan, it's really important. I can't do it myself 'cause I got a meeting this morning and I'm already late... just help me out?" she begged struggling with a particularly rough tangle in her hair.

"Fine, what is it," Kagome asked annoyed.

"It's not that big of a favor, really. Just drop by Inu's for a minute and give him this," she said handing the other girl an envelope.

"Oh, no! I am _not_ in charge of passing love-letters back and forth!" she shouted angrily.

"Come on hun, just drop it off! I promise I won't ask you to do it again..." she smiled as her friend grabbed the letter and exited her room, slamming the door. "...that often anyway." Smiling still, Ayumi slipped on her shoes.

"I can't believe you, Ayu!" Kagome yelled as the said girl practically flew through the living room and out the front door shouting a quick, "love you too Ka-chan."

"She's got nerve," Kagome said to no one in particular as the door slammed.

After hopping back to her room, Kagome dressed in a pair of flares and a red tank top, as the day seemed warmer than usual for a late autumn day. She would have rather worn a skirt, but knowing this new InuYasha, she was being just a little more cautious.

Grabbing a sweater (it may be warm, but that didn't mean it couldn't get chilly later in the day), she left the house and headed towards her car before remembering her slashed wheel.

With a curse in mind, Kagome went back in the house (no use wasting minutes on her cell) and called one of her old friends.

"Hi, Hojo? Yeah, it's Kagome. I've got a little bit of a favor to ask. Could you, please, put the spare tire on my car? I don't know how..."

From the other line, Hojo was smiling, as Eri laughed at Kagome's misfortune and cluelessness in this situation.

"Sure, Kagome. I'll be over as soon as possible but at this rate, I may be awhile. I'm afraid Eri might die from laughter over here, so I'd have to drop her off at a hospital or the nearest mental institution. You know, whatever's closer," he spoke cheerily.

"Don't worry, her time'll come. So you'll be over here in what? Half an hour?" the used-to-be miko asked.

"I'd say ten to fifteen minutes. You forget how I drive." He laughed.

"It seems so. 'Kay, see ya then... Ja," she hung up the phone.

For around five minutes, she paced the living room, before sitting down and turning on the T.V.

It was during the moment that Satoshi spoke: "The fallen angel... with black wings. How appropriate..." in a rerun episode of DNAngel, when the doorbell rang.

Kagome, eyes still partially glued to the screen and Dark's gorgeous face, opened the door and led Hojo in with a shushing motion after they were seated.

They watched until Dark kissed Riku in a panic after thinking he would be caught, if she didn't shut up. When Dark turned into Daisuke, Kagome squeaked saying "he's SO screwed!"

Two minutes later commercials came up and Hojo spoke while gesturing to the screen, "are you done with this yet?"

"Yeah... damn! How's Daisuke gonna get out of that?!" she chewed her nails.

"Can I just get the keys to the trunk? I'll be done in like three seconds!" he said.

She turned off the television and walked out with him again, locking up the house.

"You didn't have to abandon you're precious Dark, you know. You could've watched it while I fixed the tire," he said.

"Nah, it's ok," she said as he began to but her spare on the cars suspended rim.

"Well, here you go! Told you I'd be done fast," he smiled as he stood up after leveling the car.

"Thank you, Hojo," she spoke while getting into her car, "tell Eri I said hi."

"I will, bye," he waved as he got into his Jaguar.

Kagome pulled out of the driveway and set off on the highway towards InuYasha's house.

InuYasha woke groggily to discover his bed empty. Using his senses, he heard the shower. _'Ah, so that's where she is.'_ He thought. Throwing on a pair of boxers he walked out of his room.

"Julia, tell me when you're finished," he called out as he stood in front of his bathroom door.

"Okay," the female he picked up last night replied.

He turned around walking through his living room into the kitchen. Downing some orange juice, he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 11:00.

Sitting down on a chair at the kitchen table, he thought of the events that took place last night. After picking leaving Ayumi and Kagome's house he sought for a chick to give him a good lay. He was frustrated and needed to release tension. Naturally, he turned to his favorite hobby; sex.

However, the girl who he'd been with, the same one in the shower, wasn't very good. So now, he was left feeling quite unsatisfied. She had a nice body, that was for sure but she wasn't very enthusiastic during their time together. On top of that, it seemed she got tired easily.

Grimacing, InuYasha put the carton back in the refrigerator as the doorbell rang. For a moment, he was confused, as he didn't remember allowing anyone in through the first bell with the intercom. _'Maybe Julia did...?'_ He wondered.

Crossing the apartment, he reached the door and opened it to reveal a very annoyed looking Kagome.

"Niiice timing," he mumbled.

"What? Whatever, look, Ayumi told me to give you this," she said shoving the envelope at him.

"Oh, thanks," he said taking the letter.

"Oh and hey! You owe me a new tire; I had to use my only spare and I need another one!" she said coldly.

"Fine, fine... coming in?" he asked tiredly.

"No!" she said, arms crossed under her chest.

"Well than how will I give you the money for your stupid tire?" he asked, one brow raised.

Sucking her teeth, she pushed passed him and into the apartment.

"Could you _be_ any more rude?" he asked with a rough tone.

"Uh-huh whatever. Just give me the money!" she said leaning on one foot.

"Go get it yourself. My wallet's in my room, on top of the night table," he said waving a hand towards his room.

She looked at him murderously before taking off in the direction he pointed.

As soon as she was in the room, InuYasha headed towards the bathroom. "Julia, you have to go, _now_!" he whispered through the door.

"Huh? Why?" she asked ditzily as she exited the small room with her dress on and her hair in a towel.

"Because I said so! Just go!" he near yelled in his frustration, shoving her out the door.

"My shoes!" she whispered as they neared the door.

In what literally was a flash, he had her shoes in his hand and continued to push her towards the door.

"So how much should I take? InuYasha?" Kagome called from the living room.

"Uh, as much as you need!" he yelled as Julia looked slightly hurt.

"Who's she?" Julia asked.

"None of your business!" he snapped as he turned his face back in her direction.

"InuYasha... you know I couldn't just take any amount without consul... ting... you? Who's she?" Kagome asked as she arrived at the hall that led to the exit of the apartment, where the hanyou was trying to push a scantly clad female out the door. _'Is that a tube-dress or a sock?'_

"Um, she's... my... cousin!" he supplied

"You don't have cousin's," she said dully, without thinking.

"Okay so we aren't related," he said, finally succeeding in getting the girl out of the door. He slammed it after tossing her shoes out. "She's just an old friend..."

"Who decided to take a shower at your house?" she said, her temper beginning to flare.

"Um, yes?" he said with a nervous smile.

"Right InuYasha, I'm sure," she said turning around and stomping towards the phone. She pulled it off the receiver and was in the process of dialing Ayumi's job's phone number before InuYasha grabbed it out of her hands and slammed it back on its cradle.

"You will tell her nothing." He demanded, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh, will I? I'm sorry but you do not control me," she said pulling out her cell phone and walking towards the living room.

Pulling her onto the sofa and trapping her with one knee to the side of her leg he spoke in a deathly calm voice, his face inches from her own, "I may _not _control but I promise you, I _can _control you, if need be."

She wanted to hit him as he removed her cell from her fingers.

"Now, we don't want a repeat of last night, do we?" he asked with a smirk.

Swallowing a wave of nausea, she opened her mouth to speak but was allowed no words as his mouth descended upon hers.

For a moment she struggled with all her might, punching against his chest and trying to push him off of her but her will quickly died and she found herself leaning into him. Tears poured down her face as she returned his kiss with passion. It seemed like it had been an eternity since she last felt his lips. So soft and warm they were.

Breaking away from her, he was slightly surprised with both eyebrows hiding beneath his feathery bangs.

"Well it seems that we do want a repeat," he said, his grin returning.

"Get away from me," she said her eyes hidden beneath her own dark locks.

Standing up, with the grin still plastered to his face, he watched as Kagome seemed to curl into herself and sob.

"Why are you crying? Ayumi doesn't have to know about this! We could meet in secret," he wanted to just jump for joy. _'Who say's you can't have your cake and eat it too?'_

"I don't love you, I love him," she mumbled, raising her tear stricken face to him.

"What? Love has nothing to do with this! I felt it! It's just passion; it's in you and it needs to be guided. I can help you," he spoke, his smile never fading.

"No, you can't! Only he could... and he's gone... probably forever..." she said sadly.

"Who's he? Naraku?" he asked.

"Kami, no! That's sick!" she shouted, a grim smile coming to her face.

"Miroku?" he grasped another random name from his mind.

"Miroku's married!" she said, eyebrows drawn. _'Wait a minute...'_

"You know Miroku?!" they shouted simultaneously, fingers mirroring each other in their pointed directions.

"Wait... how do you know him? _I _don't even really know him except from what I remember..." InuYasha asked stunned.

"You remember him? Oh my... do you remember Sango, Shippo?" she asked happily. Maybe the old InuYasha was coming back.

"Sango and Shippo? Who're they?" he asked.

"Oh... then, never mind." She said quietly.

"But... how do you know about Miroku?" InuYasha inquired.

"Well, he was at my job... he has black hair and like dark blue eyes, right? Multiple ear piercings..." she described her old friend, refusing to explain the real way she met him.

"Yeah... so, so you think I could talk to him sometime?" he asked.

"I guess so."

The air was thick with tension. Both people became aware of the secrets that were being kept from them.

"So if it isn't Naraku or Miroku... who is it?" he continued.

"Huh?"

"Who do you love?" he spoke softly.

So tempted was she to say 'you.' Instead she bit her lip and shook her head to dispel the thought.

"Is it that guy you came home with yesterday?"

"N-no..."

"Oh... then who?" he raised his eyes from the ground.

"It doesn't matter anymore... he's not in existence..." '..._for the moment anyway.'_

"Okay... well, if he isn't here then..." he turned to her angrily, "then why do you so reject the thought of us!?"

"Ayumi..." was all she said.

"I—she—I told you she doesn't need to know!" he exclaimed.

"InuYasha, she's my friend. I would _never_ do anything like that to her, besides I told you," she lifted her eyes to meet his, "I don't love you."

"Exactly! You see my point, finally! It won't be wrong if there's no love! We could just satiate our physical needs... it's perfect!" he said.

"No... I need love. I'm sorry, I don't see things the way your warped eyes do!" she shouted.

"It's okay if we--"

"No, it's not! Hello! We can't sleep together here and go back and pretend we're nothing in Ayumi's eyes!" she spoke with anger.

"Why not? She won't know!" he persisted.

"Because I don't love you--"

"I know that already--"

"And I refuse to give my body to someone who I don't love and doesn't love me!" she glared.

"Oh. So you're... a... v--"

"Yes, I am," she said.

"Oh. Oh boy, it's a little hot in here..." InuYasha laughed nervously.

"Hmph..." she shifted.

"Um... okay... I'm gonna go get dressed." InuYasha almost ran to his room, where he slumped on the bed.

'_She's an innocent... a total innocent... pure... clean... untouched... oh my god.' _He stared at the floor in shock.

His blank expression soon turned into a smirk as a part of his mind clicked and made the decision for him.

'_Now, I _**must**_ have her.'_

AN: there you go! Ten page chapter in 11 font. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Normally I'd think of that as kind of short, but it's the longest chapter in this fic and I've been told this is the perfect length... not too long or short.

--I'm still working with request. I'll put the ones I have, so far, in... eventually.

Please REVIEW, my beautiful readers. I love the feedback and don't forget to read "G A M E"! I worked hard on the one-shot! And all for you guys... come one, just go over there and read it! Please? Don't forget to leave a review okay? Bye-bye.

So... do you like, do you hate? Please don't hate it, but do leave a review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter Sex jk SIX

**Mae to Ima**

Disclaimer: No, I _don't_ own InuYasha.

AN: Okay, so... yeah. Here's chapter six and as usual THANK YOU (!!!) for the reviews. Yay, wyou guys broke a hundred on my fifth chapter; I love you so much. (Now I feel like that stupid DDR voice guy who's like "thank you so much... I can't stop crying.")

Damn, I love Naoki's _Can't Stop Falling in Love: Speed Mix_.

Chapter Six

Sitting in her car, she sighed. Why couldn't the world be simpler? Why were the gods hell-bent on making her life miserable?

Kagome impatiently waited for the light to turn green as an old lady crossed the street in front of her.

Today was just not her day!

After blurting out that _very_ private secret to the one person who should have _never_ been told, she ran out of InuYasha's apartment in a panic.

She was worried about him telling other people or even him telling Ayumi. Not even her best friend knew that little fact about her, yet, the girl's boyfriend did now. Goodness knew if Ayu got hold of that information, she would make sure Kagome was de-"purified" (as her friend like to call it) by the end of the week. As disturbing as the thought was, Ayumi probably wouldn't mind lending her InuYasha for the job. Hell, she was disturbed by the thought of _InuYasha_ knowing in the first place!

But most of all she was disturbed by his reaction when she accidentally let the information slip.

He didn't even try to blatantly offer to "help" her with adding a little experience to her resume in that area, as she thought he would. He just ran to his room giving a lame excuse for his sudden departure.

He was so... so... _seriously_ affected by the knowledge that she was, well, a virgin.

Personally, she always thought he knew; she thought that he must've figured it out. He _had _always called her "innocent little Kagome," after all. He even went so far as to tell his friends, when they were around, to watch their mouths because "innocent little Kagome's not used to hearing such _naughty_ language." She recalled his voice and his sickeningly sugary sweet tone when speaking those words, always followed by a wink in her direction and his trademark smirk.

Just thinking of him was making her angry, she realized as the light turned green and she hit the gas pedal hard, gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. She hardly recognized that she was doing seventy on a local street until a certain Mercedes convertible pull up right beside her.

InuYasha smirked at her, music blasting from his car as his silvery hair whipped in the wind.

Nearly growling at the person she really did not want to see at the moment, she pressed on the narrow pedal even harder; which only resulting in InuYasha speeding up as well to catch up to her. Both cars were now doing ninety on the small deserted street.

With a shout of aggravation, Kagome pushed the wider pedal on the floor to her left, stopping short. She thought the silver haired man would just keep going but all he did was swerve to a stop directly horizontal in front of her car.

Stepping out of his vehicle calmly, the man with dark sunglasses made his way towards the female in the Lexus.

Smiling, he leaned in her window. "You forgot the money..."

"I'll get it later," she said, eyes directed straight ahead. She was determined to brush him off.

"I guess you will. Meet you at the house then?" he asked quite calmly. He knew she was upset with herself for telling him of her... condition. Just as well, he knew she was most likely mad at him for just knowing now. Women never have made that much sense.

Immediately she turned towards him, her voice leveled for a demand, "no, you will not." How dare he just think to invite himself to her home!

"Oh, I won't? Why is that?" he smiled, looking innocently delighted (and quite like Satan to her eyes). He was being fake and it annoyed the hell out of her.

"Because I said so," she answered mustering the dirtiest look she could create.

"What you say..." he paused for effect, his face screwing up in a momentary simulation of confusion, before commencing, "...means nothing to me," he stared at her sharply and his smile turned into an evil grin as he stood on up, leaving his position of leaning.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to lock you out when I get home... _before_ you," she said matter-of-factly and showed no emotion on her face. She was anticipating a difficult race with the arrogant male before her.

"Well, obviously if you think it is that easy to dismiss me, you must be forgetting that these," he raised a hand out of his pocket, keys dangling from it, "are in my possession."

She cursed Ayumi mentally and looked up at the hanyou, clad in a long black over coat despite the day's unusual warmth, taking in his sinister appearance at the moment.

"Besides... we need to have a little talk," he smiled well naturedly once more and headed to his car.

Kagome watched as he walked back at a leisure pace and as he got in the car and began to drive, continuing his annoyingly calm attitude through his slow speed.

She stared at his car in anger and disgust. Seriously debating not going home, she bit her lip.

'_Where could I go?'_

She wanted to bang her head on the steering wheel but held herself back knowing that she'd be fined if her head hit the horn, as the area was a 'no-honking' zone.

Steeling herself for the inevitable, the raven-haired girl in a red tank top drove at a much slower rate towards the house.

InuYasha drove for all of approximately fifteen minutes before he reached his intended destination.

He was still remembering the confrontation from what felt like seconds ago. He smelled the dread she felt as he left... it was the reason he drove so slowly: to relish in the anxiety he'd caused her.

She would come. He knew it. No matter how much she didn't wish to see him, she was definitely on her way home at the very moment.

After parking in the long driveway, the hanyou proceeded to make his way to the front door. Putting his key into the lock, he smiled to himself and stated quietly, "It's good to be home."

No one was in the house, as he'd expected. Dropping his coat on the sofa, InuYasha made his way to his and Ayumi's room.

As he reached the room he began the task of removing his shoes and then his t-shirt and pants. Clad in only his boxers, he dug in one of the drawers in the dresser near the door, pulling out a pair of black drawstring pants and a dark blue sleeveless shirt.

It was after he had just put on the pants that he heard the door opened cautiously and as quietly as possible. He smirked. Kagome's home.

He watched from a crack in the door as the girl looked around every corner carefully before continuing her silent tiptoe to her room. She discarded her shoes as she went along, picking them up and taking them with her. She undid the belt on her pants and the silver haired boy thought she might take all her clothes off before she reached where she wanted to go, with any luck.

Of course, Kagome knew InuYasha was home from his car, and so she thought better than taking off her clothes in the middle of the house. She merely undid the buckle on her belt for comfort and her shoes because she didn't wish to soil the white carpet.

As he watched the girl attempt to sneak to her room, he debated walking out right now or waiting for her to get to her room and then picking the lock with his claws to surprise her and maybe get a little peep show as a reward. But, no. After careful consideration, he decided it would be best if he confronted her now. After all, he had figured out a new way to get to the girl since his previous attempts by using his natural charms alone were not working.

Play it innocent; be the little schoolboy. He was talking serious naïveté: Hojo status.

It would work, how could it not?

So, without hesitation, InuYasha opened the door; making it look like he had no idea she was home yet.

"Oh... Kagome! Hi," InuYasha's brows were raised in false surprise. He allowed a small smile grace his lips and watched as the blue-eyed girl in front of him looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um..." damn, there went her escape!

"I wasn't quite sure if you were going to come," he lied.

"Well, I had to come eventually. I _do_ live here," she said, a frown crossing her mouth. She took in his shirtless appearance with nervousness.

"Yeah... but I knew you wouldn't want to talk to me," _right, don't be conspicuous_.

"Uh, I kinda still don't."

"Look, I understand what you told me was very... private and I totally respect that! I just don't want you to feel weird around me, okay?" he put on a look of worry.

"InuYasha, I've _always_ felt _weird _around you! You've made sure of it!" she looked at him oddly, restraining a bit of anger.

He had to bite his tongue to hold a dirty reply at bay but let none of what he was thinking show on his face.

"I-I know... and... I'm sorry," he looked embarrassed. He held his breath for a moment to make his cheeks turn flushed and to give a serious pause for his apology to sink into her mind. "I didn't know... that... you were a... well, you know..." he averted his gaze.

Kagome was taken aback. He was flustered! She'd _never_, not _once_, seen this new InuYasha (as she had deemed him repeatedly) look embarrassed. Why was he acting this way after just minutes ago he was being his "normal" jerk of a man self, telling her that what she said meant nothing to him? It was odd... it was almost as if he was returning to the old hanyou she knew from over five centuries in the past. She was nearly speechless.

If it had been anyone else that just suddenly had a change of heart, she would have been more suspicious but this was InuYasha. The InuYasha she loved turned wrong... she couldn't help but hope for the best when it came to this particular male.

"Oh... so, um... yeah," she found herself blushing as well and InuYasha had to stop himself from laughing or jumping up to shout his victory at deceiving her.

"Yeah, well... I just wanted you to know... I'm not as insensitive as I know I appear. If I had any idea about... you... I would have _never_ suggested anything like... what I was suggesting... back in my apartment," he swallowed hard and tried to look sorry.

Suddenly Kagome found it hard to talk and she had to swallow several times to pass the lump in her throat and allow her voice to work. "Um... I guess, I should apologize as well. I always thought you knew for some reason; I never really considered the thought that you might be sensitive in any way. That was stupid and selfish of me," she smiled shyly.

He smiled back, "It's okay. I'm glad we had this talk."

"So am I," she smiled. It really looked like he was a different person now that he knew about her oh-so-dark secret.

A moment of silence passed over them before InuYasha interrupted the quiet. "Television?" he offered.

"Sure," she nodded and began to follow the inu hanyou to the sofa, where he sat. She settled next to him, slightly closer than she would have normally.

InuYasha took it as a sign of success.

Reaching for the remote control, his hand was stopped as Kagome's smaller one covered it. He looked up with an inquiring look.

"You won't tell Ayumi, will you?" she asked with a blush, her eyes looking anywhere but at his face.

"Of course not," he smiled as her hand remained in place.

"Thank you."

Ayumi left the tall building in a hurry. Calling for a cab, she pulled out her compact mirror to observe her reflection. Smiling, she thought of the note she'd sent to her boyfriend. An innocent little letter really... unless you read between the lines.

For a moment, the girl with short hair and brown eyes thought back to her friend Kagome's reluctance to deliver the note. She frowned, hoping InuYasha had received it.

She nearly grinned when she realized her tiny skirt had been catching the attention of many men passing down the street. Ah, but she'd never trade InuYasha for anyone. He was perfect in every area and so very talented.

However, it was more than that. He was sexy, yes but... he was sweet sometimes and he knew how to make her feel special, hard to believe from a guy like him though.

When she met him, she knew he was a Class A playboy but as she started to date him, she realized... he was more than just that guy who likes girls for one thing alone. To this day, whenever they were alone, he was more than just romantic or charming. He was more than just playful. He was a serious person underneath it all. He just didn't like to show it.

She didn't know much about his past so she didn't know why he had the tendencies that he did. Ayumi only knew that, all influences aside, InuYasha must be a considerate being who just happened to have been changed by a hard life. Call it intuition, but she just knew the man that everyone sees daily isn't the same man that InuYasha himself sees. So perhaps he's just trying to lie to the world as well as himself. Who knows?

Winking at a particularly cute guy that tried to innocently glance at her behind, she thought back to Kagome; her childhood friend: the girl that was the closest thing to a sister she'd ever had.

'_She needs a man... bad.'_

The poor girl; ever since the beginning of high school when she found out her secret violent tempered boyfriend disappeared, she'd been devastated. Not even Hojo could help her and eventually he got tired of it all and started dating Eri.

The girl was in a deep depression for so long. Even until now, she'd never dated. Sometimes, Ayumi got the feeling she was still waiting for that guy.

What is it with some girls and staying with the guy they lost their virginity to? Really, it was almost pathetic in Ayu's eyes.

Not to worry though, she'd help Kagome out.

As the taxi pulled to a stop in front of her, she realized her stupidity. She should have just asked InuYasha to pick her up! Oh well.

Kagome had begun to nod off as they continued to watch T.V. InuYasha watched amused as she kept leaning towards him, then jump up before leaning towards him again as her eyes kept closing on her.

He looked at the belt she discarded and left on the glass coffee table. Her now considerably loose pants had slid down to rest very low on her hips and her tank top had ridden up, giving him a view of the creamy and smooth skin of her midriff.

He almost smirked, as it seemed the raven-haired girl had finally given in and drifted off to sleep on his shoulder. So tempted was he to touch her that he didn't notice his hand was slowly making its way toward her until a loud shriek pierced the air and Kagome jumped awake with a gasp.

Apparently, the murderer had just stabbed some stupid girl who'd been staring at him for what had to be an hour in the predictable scary movie they were watching.

InuYasha's hand shot back to his lap in a flash and he looked unfazed as he watched the movie.

Breathing hard, Kagome turned to look at the television where the mutilated girl was being dragged away by the guy in the mask, "Oh, eww!"

InuYasha turned to look at the girl sitting beside him as she averted her face. He laughed lightly.

"Not one for blood?" he guessed.

'_You of all people should know that. We've seen more blood than all the scary movies ever created combined,' _the thought filtered through her mind and she smiled_ g_rimly before answering, "Not really."

Nodding he turned back to the screen and thanked Kami for his lightening fast reflexes. He nearly ruined everything.

She tucked her legs up to rest her chin on her knees and moved to lean back against the armrest, Kagome thought over the golden-eyed boy's apology earlier.

She turned to look out the large window to her left just behind where InuYasha was sitting, and discovered the darkening sky. It was getting late. Ayumi should be coming home soon.

With a sigh, Kagome's eyes started to glaze over as she began to daydream randomly about the past.

"_InuYasha? InuYasha, where are you?" the younger Kagome yelled through the forest. It was getting late and she wanted to spend the night at home to restock on some supplies and be back by morning. Of course, this meant informing the inu youkai unless she desired to face his wrath in which he would actually have reason to be angry. _

_She almost fell on her face over the root of a tree as she stumbled through the near dark. Still walking through an unknown path Kagome called for the hanyou once more. So caught up in her calling was she that she didn't realize the considerably big rock in front of her. As a result, she tripped and fell into, or rather through, a bush, as each end of her body was sticking out of each side._

_Groaning in pain, the girl opened her eyes, both of which had been shut in anticipation of the ground's impact, Kagome immediately realized on the other side of this wall of bushes was a spring. It was a rather pretty spring, under the night sky. Looking up, she realized the moon was finally up and the sun fully out of sight. _

_Now, she knew she needed to get back either to the village or to the well. InuYasha's Forest was a very dangerous place at night, especially when you are in possession of a jewel wanted by virtually every demon and evil human alike in existence. _

_After struggling in the bush for a while, Kagome understood she couldn't get back out the way she came, so the only other way out of the shrub would be to go forward and... into the spring, that looked mighty cold. On top of that, the cliff she was bordering on looked mighty high. It was a tough choice: either tear off her skirt and walk back to the village half naked or jump to what could be her death in body of cold water that might be shallow and have pointy rocks on the bottom._

_She thought long and hard and concluded that anything would be better than Miroku-sama's attention. So, with a grunt, she threw herself forward into the water that she discovered was quite deep, thankfully. Swimming to where the water came to a shore, Kagome discovered what looked like her skirt floating inches away from her. All that worrying for nothing, it seemed. She grabbed the ruined cloth and was about to get out of the water when she realized that she was not alone. _

_Perfection. It was the only thought that ran through her mind as her mouth grew dry and her eyes got slightly large. Standing not ten feet in front of her was the sight of the most gorgeous creature she'd ever seen. _

_There in water up to his waist, was InuYasha. His back turned and his face turned halfway toward her. His ears twitched and she realized he must have heard the splash she made. Immediately, she went into statue mode holding her breath and staying as still as possible. Apparently, it worked because he shook his head briefly and dived under the water._

_Kagome thanked god that she was soaked; otherwise he most likely would have caught her scent. Now, she was just worried he'd see her legs in the water. Fortunately, two minutes later, he resurfaced a little farther from her with a splash._

_For a moment, she wished she had her camera. Then she went into shock at her own actions. She was being a hentai: spying on InuYasha, as he bathed, no less. She blushed to the roots of her hair._

_Seeing no escape, Kagome planned to just wait until the boy left, then she'd run home and get a new skirt before anyone noticed and just forget about restocking. _

_Still scolding herself for ogling, Kagome turned around and stayed as hidden as she could behind the boulder she found. She kept her ears open waiting for it to go quiet. Soon it actually did and Kagome was bout to turn around before something grabbed her thigh beneath the water._

_She screamed and the thing dragged her beneath the water. Her eyes went wide under the water as she saw dangerous gold flashing at her in the darkness. Shouting she pushed 'it' away and sprung up._

_Thinking along the lines of "What the hell was that?" she was just about to call out for InuYasha... that is, until he sprung up from beneath surface and pushed her against the boulder._

_For a moment, all she saw was his fist raised and aimed at her until she squeezed her eyes._

"_Ka-Kagome?!" he sounded surprised and she opened her eyes to see his fist had lowered a bit though his other hand was still pinning her neck._

"_Eh-heh... sorry?" she said as a flush covered her face and she realized he was probably very naked standing inches from her._

_He must have realized what she was just thinking too, because he immediately let go of her and threw himself into the water until he was submerged to his neck as if he was a girl hiding his chest. In addition, his face cheeks were strawberry pink. _

"_What are you **doing** here?" he near shouted._

_She was just about to answer before he caught sight of the green cloth in her hand. His face went even pinker, almost red._

"_Uh, um... this is kind of hard to explain," kami, she hoped he didn't think she was going to rape him or something (though that wasn't really possible.)_

"_I'll bet," he crossed his arms over his chest beneath the water._

"_I don't suppose you'll let me go home now, will you?" she pouted._

"_That is the furthest thing from my mind right now," he spoke, finally standing up in the water his waist still submerged._

"_Uh, well... I was looking for you and I kinda fell in this bush... and ultimately fell into this little lake here... I swear I didn't know you were... well," she waved a hand at him with a blush, "bathing."_

_He looked mildly confused and gestured to her torn skirt, "How'd that come off?"_

"_It ripped... part of it's still in that stupid bush..." she blushed even more._

_Something dawned on him and he looked down her body, finding the rim of her pink underwear as she was leaning on the rock._

_Following his gaze, she nearly yelled a 'sit' before she realized he'd probably drown. So instead, she settled for threats. _

"_If I were you, I'd look elsewhere," she muttered tightly._

_He looked up and growled, "You're one to talk. I'm totally naked here."_

_They both blushed and InuYasha wanted to smack himself for saying the statement._

"_Um... do you think you could turn around so I could get out," the girl with long black hair asked._

"_Fine, but you are _not_ going home," he grumbled._

"_What?! But I have nothing to wear here!"_

"_You could wear my haori," the silver-haired hanyou stated firmly._

"_No way; I'm not gonna walk around like that! You know Miroku-sama! He'll never let it go," she shouted, cheeks flushed for the hundredth time tonight. _

_Sucking his teeth, he gave in, "Fine but wait for me before you go, I don't need you being killed before you get to the well."_

"_Thank you," she said before she started swimming to the edge of the water where she spotted his clothes._

_After getting out of the water, she was about to pick up the red piece of clothing but another rock on the ground missed her sight and she tripped with a cry._

_In a snap, InuYasha was at the shore almost out of the water when he realized he shouldn't be looking at the girl at all._

_She was now on the floor, holding her head with one hand as she groaned. The other hand was on the ground as she braced herself on her elbow, leaning up. One leg was bent and the other lied on the ground still, collecting soil beneath her wet skin._

_InuYasha was very nervous and Kagome was very soaked. The thin material of her white shirt and pink undergarment were allowing him to see things he really shouldn't be seeing. _

_His eyes were glued to her bare thigh that was in the air and she turned to look at him. His gaze snapped to her face as her eyes got large and he realized he was only up to mid thigh in the water. He threw himself into the spring with a strangled cry. _

"_Hentai!" he accused._

"_Look who's talking! I'm glad the tables have turned for once!" she yelled, though her face was flaming._

"_You're GLAD?! You-you... you female Miroku!!" he shouted despite his traveling eyes._

"_Hey!" she snapped and realized he was watching something interesting in the front of her shirt. _

_It was cold! Realizing her underclothing was of light colors, she had a white shirt on and no skirt to speak of she threw one hand across her chest and pushed her legs together tightly. _

"_And you call me a hentai!" she shouted._

"_At least YOU have SOMETHING covering yourself! You _saw..._ stuff!!" he blushed heavily and turned around. _

"_Whatever," she grabbed his overcoat and threw it over her soaking clothing._

Kagome giggled slightly. After he had gotten dressed that time, he had blushed for the rest of the night, and all of the next two days. He also continuously explained the water was _very_ cold for about an hour.

The InuYasha sitting by her side looked at her with a single brow raised. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she answered, a small smile gracing her face, "just remembering old friends."

He looked at her oddly before turning back to the T.V.

Watching as InuYasha laughed at a particularly gruesome scene in the horror flick, she thought of _her _InuYasha. The InuYasha who took her first kiss, the InuYasha who stole the position of her first love.

It was confusing really. Here he was, sitting right beside her. Her InuYasha. But then again he was nowhere in sight.

He wasn't hers; this was Ayumi's InuYasha.

He didn't recall ever kissing her or stealing her heart.

He was just the shell of the InuYasha she knew.

It was InuYasha with a new spirit... not a new soul. His was every bit the same as it had been. This was no reincarnation. But his spirit was totally new. Different. Or maybe not different. Maybe just confused. Yes, a confused spirit who lost its memories. A spirit with amnesia.

She nearly giggled at that. One thing was for sure though.

The gods didn't give her InuYasha back for no reason.

AN: There you go. And this chapter's even longer than the last one! Man, I want to draw that first scene where Kagome 'finds' InuYasha. I wish I had a scanner to show it, when I'm done.

I'm sorry if updates seem to be taking even longer... my computer's slowly dying on me and I just can't figure out what's wrong with it.

_Side note: Soul and spirit are not the same thing to me or here in this story_

_Answers to the FAQ in reviews_:

1- Ayumi isn't really supposed to be viewed as a bad character... maybe an obstacle in some cases but she has deep feelings for InuYasha.

2- There will be more Sesshomaru later and hopefully he _will_ get hooked up with... _someone_.

3- We _will_ find out more on that letter Kagome seems to have forgotten about and the business dinner date she has with her boss.

4- Yeah, remember that chapter where Inu was hearing "voices"? Here's the deal on that: some of those were friends voices he seemed to remember and the loud one was his "conscience" (there's more to _that_ one. My lips are sealed.)

5- InuYasha's condition, for lack of a better word: he is NOT a reincarnation and he hasn't exactly been changed by his life through the future... I don't want to reveal too much but, since I also don't want people to be lost, InuYasha is being influenced... his actions, his thoughts, everything. I shall say no more but now I think ya'll know _too_ much.

--If there is anything else that confuses you, please ask me to clarify in your review!--

BTW: Has anyone ever seen Sketch in action... Sketch, the official NYC DDR Champion? I heard he's amazing...


End file.
